


What Do You Want?

by garebearthesquare



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Mark Fischbach, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Masochism, Overstimulation, Safewords, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garebearthesquare/pseuds/garebearthesquare
Summary: In which Mark is a submissive masochist, and Amy loves it. Obviously this is fiction of my own creation, I do not own and am not affiliated with the characters in this story.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	What Do You Want?

“How did that feel, Mark?” Amy growls softly, leaning in close to where Mark is writhing in her lap. She rubs a slender hand over Mark’s flaming red, inflamed ass cheek, drawing a quiet whimper out of him.

“I asked you a question,” Amy demands impatiently.

“Ungh… it feels g-good, Ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

Amy loves when Mark is like this. When he’s sobbing, incoherent, scrunching his eyes closed because it’s almost too much for him. A tear travels down his nose and falls onto the carpet below. He’s drawing in hard, labored breaths between nearly unintelligible pleas for more.

“What do you want, baby? Use your words.”

“I… fuck, I need… ugh, please…,” Mark stutters, throwing away all dignity when he ruts his aching hard-on against Amy’s lap underneath him. Amy can tell he’s deep in subspace now; Mark’s normally confident and collected demeanor has been washed away completely, exposing this desperate, whining man that Amy loved to play with so much. Mark would be embarrassed about it if he wasn’t so painfully hard. Amy grabs Mark’s hips to still him, chuckling to herself.

“Nuh uh, not yet baby, you still have to earn it. You have five more spanks to go,” Amy chides, punctuating her sentence with a sharp slap to Mark’s left cheek this time. Mark yelps and throws his head back, before letting it droop back towards the floor. Fuck, he’s beautiful. “Four,” Amy corrects her previous statement.

“Please… Amy, please,” Mark’s voice is low and slurred, and he’s begging in earnest, though for what Amy wants to hear for herself.

“Please, what,” she asks, slapping down hard on the word, “Mark?”

Mark lets out a guttural moan, but doesn’t respond otherwise. Amy eyes the back of his head with concern.

“Color, Mark?”

“G-green,” he spits out with some difficulty. Amy grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back to look her in the eye.

“Then answer me. What do you want?” She drops his head and spanks him harder. She can’t wait to see the beautiful, purple-red bruises all over his ass tomorrow morning. Mark admittedly can’t, either.

“Please, fuck me, I can’t wait any longer, please, it hurts,” the words fall out of Mark’s mouth rapidly, and hearing them, in addition to watching Mark writhe around in intense pleasure and pain, has Amy wet under her skirt. Mark is still trying to rub himself on her leg, and Amy almost pities him.

“You have two more spanks,” she says, “do you think you can take them? For me?”

Mark nods his head slowly, to which Amy spanks him in response. Mark reaches a broad hand around to grasp Amy’s free one, squeezing hard. It’s like if he lets go, Amy will disappear. Amy strokes the back of his hand with her thumb.

“One more, baby,” Amy assures him gently. She rubs his cheek lightly before bringing her hand up, letting it stay there for a moment, and slapping down hard. Mark groans deep in his throat.

“Thank you, Amy.”

Amy leans down and plants a kiss on the back of his sweating neck. “You’re welcome, baby. You wanna get off?”

Mark nods and whimpers slightly as Amy pulls him into a sitting position in her lap, being mindful of his tender ass. She trails kisses up his neck and across his jaw as she takes his throbbing member in her soft hand and tugs it once. Mark instantly bucks up into the contact, hissing. He rests his forehead against Amy’s shoulder, melting into her, and Amy can tell he’s struggling to stay present with her. He’s so deep in subspace, and Amy knows she has to be careful with him when he’s this far gone. God, she loves him.

“Do you wanna lay down on your back for me? On the bed?” 

Mark wordlessly complies, and Amy immediately crawls between his legs, leaving quick kisses on one of his thighs before doing the same surrounding the base of his cock. Mark whimpers quietly. She looks up at his face, but his eyes are closed, face flushed red and still panting.

“Do you want me to suck you off? Or do you want me to ride you?” Amy’s merely saying the words causes Mark to squirm.

“Ride me, please? Amy?”

“Anything you want,” Amy assures him, squeezing his thigh before positioning herself over his flushed, now leaking cock. She’s so wet already, just from watching him squirm and beg for her, just for her. She wonders how she got so lucky. She hovers for a moment, during which Mark stares at her with pleading, brown puppy eyes, and then she’s sinking, sinking down, taking his entire length inside of her and causing a loud, gravelly moan to spill from Mark’s lips.

She just sits there for a moment, allowing herself to adjust as Mark reaches out to stroke the sides of her hips, and then she’s hiking up her skirt and bouncing on him, fast and hard. She doesn’t want to draw this out for Mark any longer than she has to. She knows he’s already over-sensitive from the lengthy spanking-session.

He feels so good inside her, stretching her, and he looks good, too; he’s holding onto her for dear life, causing the muscle in his arms to shake. His head is thrown back against the pillows, dark hair sticking to the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Amy loves the way he sounds, hissing and groaning between thrusts as he bucks up slightly to meet her when she slams down.

Amy can tell he’s close. The movements of his hips are becoming more and more irregular, and his moans are getting deeper and more forceful. Amy’s getting close, too, the familiar heat starting to pool in her stomach as she reaches one hand down to rub her own clit. Everything is white hot as they move together, shaking, sobbing with the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

“Look at me, Mark,” Amy whispers, coaxing him to open his eyes again. His dark eyes are glazed over, filled with desperation and lust and love, and Amy gazes back at him, silently willing him to cum. She slams down and rolls her hips, massaging her g-spot with his cock, and Mark grips her hips and holds her there, and suddenly she’s cumming, she’s cumming hard and tightening around Mark as he lets go inside her, jerking wildly and screaming her name.

Amy pulls off of him with a slight whimper, cum dribbling out of her sensitive hole. She curls up next to him, her head in the crook of his arm where he lay unmoved.

“How was that?” She asks, slightly unsure.

“Babe, that was fucking amazing,” he responds, and Amy feels a wave of relief wash over her.

“Welcome back to planet Earth, Markimoo,” she chuckles. He hums in response and kisses her hair before pulling the comforter up and around them.

“My ass is going to be so sore tomorrow,” Mark says, wincing slightly as he moves. “Thanks for that.”

“It was my pleasure. If you’re good tomorrow, I’ll get out the strap-on,” Amy suggests, which apparently excites Mark since he pulls her into a sloppy kiss. She smiles as his stubble scrapes her face a little bit.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
